Live While We're Young
Live While We're Young is the lead single from One Direction's 2012 album, Take Me Home. It was released on September 28, 2012. It was officially announced on August 24, 2012, and was available for pre-order at midnight. It set a record for being the most pre-ordered song in Sony history within 2 days of release. On September 20, 2012, the song and the video were leaked on YouTube, causing the premiere to be moved to the 20th. It is one of the band's most successful and recognizable singles. Lyrically, the song describes a lively party where the narrator meets and propositions a woman for sex. Background "Live While We're Young" was written by Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, and Savan Kotecha, and produced by Yacoub and Falk. It was recorded at Kinglet Studios in Stockholm, Sweden and Chalice Studios in Los Angeles, California. Chart Performance Live While We're Young was a critical and commercial success, receiving positive reviews and becoming a top ten hit in fifteen countries, while reaching #1 in New Zealand and Ireland. In the United States, "Live While We're Young" debuted at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, marking the second-highest bow of any UK act since Elton John's #1 debut with "Candle in the Wind 1997". Lyrics Music video Background The music video for "Live While We're Young" was filmed on August 23 and 24, 2012. It was directed by Vaughan Arnell. Release "Live While We're Young" was released on September 20, 2012. It was initially set to premiere on September 24, 2012, but on September 20, 2012, the video leaked online. As a result, the official premiere was moved up. The video garnered 8.24 million views within 24 hours of its release, smashing the record for most views within 24 hours of release which was previously held by Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend'. The record was later broken by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj's 'Beauty And A Beat', which garnered 10.6 million views. Synopsis The music video depicts the band camping out with friends while engaging in fun outdoors activities and sports. Live Performances Trivia *"Live While We're Young" was featured in a Pepsi commercial starring One Direction themselves alongside NFL player Drew Brees. *The song helped One Direction secure the 2016 Guinness World Record for 'Highest Debut By A U.K Group on U.S Singles Chart'.World Records *The song is featured on interactive dance video game Just Dance 4. *In 2014, Louis Tomlinson responded on Twitter to parents who pulled their children from a school choir performing the song, due to the sexual lyrics, saying "Dear Mr and Mrs Stone, I'm deeply saddened by your complaint to Chelsea High School regarding our lyrics...I hope the two of you 'get some' very soon :) #cryingparents"Louis's Tweet Credits *Rami Yacoub — writing, production, programming, instruments, bass *Carl Falk — writing, production, programming, instruments, guitar, background vocals *Savan Kotecha — writing, background vocals *Niall Horan — additional guitar *Kristoffer Fogelmark — background vocals References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Take Me Home songs Category:Take Me Home Tour songs Category:Where We Are Tour songs Category:On The Road Again Tour songs